


Baby I was born this way

by u1timate_trash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short, no beta we die like john john, ranboo but with his mask and glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u1timate_trash/pseuds/u1timate_trash
Summary: ranboo but with mask and glassestitle from Born This Way by Lady Gaga
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Baby I was born this way

Nobody has seen Ranboo without his mask and glasses. Some people didn’t really care, but others were craving to see his face. The only person to see has been Tubbo, and the only reason for that was because it was a complete accident. 

Ranboo now lived with Phil and Techno in the arctic. They were some of the few who didn’t really care. Ranboo was thankful for that. They were willing to let him keep his privacy, not asking him to take them off all the time like some people in L’manberg did. 

Ranboo would love to take them off and be himself, but he couldn’t. If he took the sunglasses off he would be forced to make eye contact, and if he took the mask off everyone would see his mouth and be scared of him.

He couldn’t really get mad at them. His mouth stretches from ear to ear, and his jaw unhinges like an enderman does. He already looks weird enough as is, with his skin being split down the middle. He also had a tail, claws, and was about 9 feet tall. People were already weary of him.

Phil and Techno were different, though. They were fine with him standing at his full height, or him letting out enderman warbles. 

Ranboo has been living with them for a few months now. They let him go on adventures with them, and helped him with learning more about his enderman side (like how he loves to pick up blocks and place them somewhere random). They never bothered him about his mask and glasses, willing to wait however long it takes for him to trust them with that.

He wasn’t ready yet, and probably won’t be for a while, but he was happy. He knew that they wouldn’t leave him behind, and that was enough for him. He might not be ready now, but he will someday. And when that day comes, Phil and Techno will still accept him for how he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i have realized that i love writing very vague and with open endings so enjoy


End file.
